wolfrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Shooting Star
'Shooting Star '''is a small, slender, young, beautiful light and dark gray she-wolf with a distinictive dappled coat, white paws, chest, muzzle, black circles around her eyes one darker than the other, black tail tip but tabby striped, and pale but warming dazzling blue eyes History ''As a beauitiful pale gray she-wolf lay on the ground wanting to have shelter for her three pups and mate and herself her mate Lava was out hunting for them all she scanned the grasslands hoping to find something to keep her pups warm and cozy but nothing. Petal said Lava who found some food but it was little just some berries and nuts and a mouse but that would do very little for her weakest pup. Shooting star wake up she said. We have some food but it will do little for you said Lava. But she didn't wake up but then she sent it the berries and mouse she shoot right up but slowly at first then she tumbled over and fell down since she was the weakest of all it was the begining of leaf-bear the wrost would be comeing in just a few weeks. They needed shelter, food, and water but there was nothing they could do for there pups Poppy was the oldest a gray she-wolf then Bark the next oldest who was a brown tabby brute then there newborn Shooting star a small dark gray she-wolf with a white chest, paw, and tail tip, she was the weakest of all only being born two weeks ago. There is nothing we can do can we said Lava. I agree murmured Petal, letting her pup sleep cozy in the fluff of her belly. For them they couldn't be sheltered by dens or the others like the packs and even if Petal use to be one of them she left to be with her ture love, Lava, then they all went to sleep with no shelter, and with very little food in ther bellies. The next day it was sunny then Mama mama wake up I opened my eyes and you have to see said Shooting star. Alright alright I'm up she said. There beauitiful did Lava see. Yeah shone him once I woke up he said that I have your mothers eyes the same blue said Shooting star. I'm hungery my tummy rumbling said Shooting star. Your father just went and he knows you like the berries and that mouse you finished it in a few minutes said Petal. We all lone wolves we don't have any shelter said Petal. But I want to go to the packs said Bark. No fighting said a vioce. Who is that said Poppy. It's me didn't you hear she said. I'm Tallulah she said. Then she appered she was a mottled brown she-wolf with random spots of white, light brown, dark brown, and black. Mommy I'm scared said Shooting star. Don't worry Lava will get you to safey said Petal. As Lava picked Shooting star up, No said Tallulah. I need help she said. No you don't said Bark. Yeah go back to the pack you came from said Poppy. No I really do need help said Tallulah yes I do and the sent I sented was yours. Then she cut Poppy off by saying you will and are coming to help me and maybe you can join one of the packs. Later on we were in a group of wolves. Come with me said Tallulah stay here try to get some rest she said. As they tried to sleep Shooting star was crying I want to go home Mommy she said. Then she fell asleep later on. WAKE UP said Bark right in her ear scaring her half to death. Whats wrong with you said Shooting star. Come and get some food said Poppy as she came to pick her up. Then they were in the clearing there alot of wolves there then Tallulah came up and said that Petal and Shooting star would be in a pack called River pack and Lava, Poppy, and Bark would stay lone wolves. So we travled acrose marshy grasslands towards the River pack camp. I tired said Shooting star. We are almost there but we can stop for a little bit said Tallulah. Tallulah how do you know were you are going if you are an apprentice said Shooting star. I don't really know she said. Then they all went to sleep. Then Shooting star woke up in a misty place and heard her name being called. Shooting star said a voice. Are you ready for your prophecy said another. Who are you two said Shooting star. But there was no awnser from ether one of them and they appered a black tabby and a white and they began the prophecy words, Like fire you will blaze in the grasslands, yet even water can burn the strongest flames. And then they disappered into mist and she woke up it was sunhigh and they were in the clearing of River pack. They carried me to River pack while I was asleep she thought and went to the nursey and stood there, and looked around and the only ones in the nursey were her and and two different pup-sitters her name was Water and she was nursing Rose and Hazel and the other one was unkown to her and was nursing one pup and the pup was up just staring at her. Hi there, whats your name she said. Um my name is um Shooting star. I'm Shining star. That's weird. I know isn't it she said. What do you wanna do. Lets go play outside she said. Ok. I'm gonna get you, and then she jumped on top of Shooting star.we tusle and then sat up. I'm tired said Shining star. Ok I'm hungry. Me too lets go get something to eat she said. Were do you get your prey at. Over here it's the fresh- kill pile she said. Here lets take this hare she said. then we took it to a shady bush. Then we ate the hare. I'm tired I wanna take a nap. Ok, me too she said. Then the one pup-sitter said to me, I'm your foster mother Water said and added, your mother got a message from her mate Lava to go on a great jorney and told me to talk care of you while she is gone. Where did she go, I want mommy I wailed waking up Rose and Hazel. It was later that day and Water told me to get up off of the mossy bed that Petal slept in before she went on her jorney to the unknowns of the grasslands and even more farther. I want mommy I said. Well she will be back soon but I don't know when said Water and added, go outside and play with Rose and Hazel. Ok I said grumply. Now Shooting star and Shining star were in the clearing and seen Rose and Hazel playing near a rain puddle and said, Can we play, and Rose and Hazel looked at each other and started running towards them and they all started to play fight. Hey you stole pups from River pack, you Moon pack thief said Shooting star, Hey I was born in Moon pack said Shining star, and Tallulah heard that and came raceing over to stop all of the yelling. Why are you yelling about Moon pack they are our allies right now she said. Solar pack stole our pups they are our allies said Shooting star. Then two days later me and Shining star were made apprentices to Bracken ( Shooting star's mentor ), and White ( Shining star's mentor ). ''Family'' Mother : '' ''Petal is a beautiful gray she-wolf with dazzling blue eyes Father : '' ''Lava is a large brown, orange, and yellow mix tabby brunte with green eyes more coming .